neko_sukuwaddofandomcom-20200214-history
Shibu Hyobe
Overview Shibu Hyobe is the protagonist of Neko Sukuwaddo, and the leader of Neko Squad. She appears as a green haired girl of the species Neko, specifically a cat. Her weapon of choice is a grey scythe with a green handle, which is capable of both melee attacks and magic. Due to being the only one with healing abilities, she often takes on the role of a medic for her team. She is also Shiba's younger sister. Appearance Her entire character colour-scheme is green and grey. This is to fit her hair and eye colours. Her hair is somewhat bush-like and very messy, with two buns at the back. Her cat ears and cat tail are grey, which is special as she and Shiba are two of the only characters to have neko-ears or tails which are a different colour to their human hair. Hey eyes are a dark grey and feature a small diamond shape in the centre of the iris (the lighter grey area of the eye). She is often portrayed with a small dot nose, blushes on both sides of her face with whiskers on top, fangs and freckles. Her outfit is set up to also follow the colour scheme of her head. She has a grey scarf above a green cropped hoodie, reading "Neko" in a lighter grey. Her hoodie has two sleeves (short dark green above long light green), and she wears finger-less gloves on her hands as they are a part of the uniform that Neko Squad wears. Her gloves in particular feature a green circle in the centre with grey cat ears on top. She wears turquoise-ish long shorts with a green belt on top, and her boots are the same colour as her shorts, which cover most of her legs. She also occasionally has a green hagoromo, but this isn't always present, and she usually has a small green bow in her hair that has a cartoony smile on it (however, this isn't present when wearing other outfits.) Personality Shibu's personality is, in many ways, fitting for a protagonist. She has a sedulous, resilient personality and she rarely gives up. She is also a little bit oblivious though, such as when she makes Kam embarrassed without realising it. She is generally skilled at keeping calm in many different situations, even if she is internally feeling bad feelings (this is present in Chapter 3 as she acts as composed as possible despite being scared). This personality is quite good for her work as an adventurer. She rarely causes many fights with anyone and tries to break up any arguments or bad moods between her own group. She is supportive of her teammates but in certain situations prioritises other things (such as in Chapter 2 as she takes the journey to the Apex Manor as her first mission despite other members not wanting to). Her positive attitude is the main reason why the rest of the team are still able to follow behind her even when she picks options they don't want, though. While not particularly talked about in the story, she is quite good at clothing design and knitting. This would have probably been what she would have spent her life doing if it weren't for the Adventurer occupation. She is the creator of the clothing that all of her team wear when working together, after being given designs by them. She has a very creative mind and this helps quite a bit in things like clothing. Physical Strength Shibu is an all-rounded fighter with all of the abilities of her teammates, but to a lesser extent. Her scythe works in melee combat, but also ranged magic. Her melee isn't as successful as Shiba though, and her magic isn't as varied as Kaiden. She does not have a ranged attack that takes ammo, like Coconut. Since Shibu doesn't want to use abilities that her teammates have, she tries to train healing magic with her scythe. This makes her effectively the medic of the team. In terms of actual ''"physical" strength, she is decently powered and can take more hits than Coconut or Kaiden can. Shiba, the melee specialist, is still the winner in that category though. '''Extra Information' From the profile pages (although some were made a while ago), you can tell quite a few minor details which aren't very present in the actual writing. The information that isn't told in the writing will be copied here. " Birthday: 16th April " " Age: 17 " " Height: 5'5'' " " Likes: Cookies " Category:Characters Category:Neko Squad Category:Female Category:Neko Category:Adventurer